Jeux d'Enfants
by Devil-in-the-box
Summary: Je me souviens du plus important...j'étais avec toi. Et tu étais avec moi, toi aussi...tu t'en rappelles, hein ? Ca le rendait malade, l'anglais...et moi je t'aimais beaucoup...tu n'étais pas aussi innocent qu'on le faisait croire... " FRUK, RusUS..
1. Doutes

**Disclaimer & AP:** Une nouvelle fic à chapitres. Je suis irrécupérable. Je vous promets néanmoins la suite et la fin de Mieux Vaut Tard Que Jamais pour bientôt, et tout un tas de petites fics pour les échanges de Noël

* * *

**Jeux d'Enfants**  
_  
Le regard est la grande arme de la coquetterie vertueuse.  
On peut tout dire avec un regard, et cependant on peut toujours nier un regard.  
[Stendhal]_

* * *

_" Même moi, j'ai oublié mon nom, je ne sais plus ce que je suis, aujourd'hui, mais je me souviens de ce que j'ai été. Puissant, imposant ? Peut-être...Je me souviens du plus important...j'étais avec toi. Et tu étais avec moi, toi aussi...tu t'en rappelles, hein ? Ca le rendait malade, l'anglais...et moi je t'aimais beaucoup...tu n'étais pas aussi innocent qu'on le faisait croire pourtant... "_

**  
I- " Je _doute_, tu sais, je n'arrive plus à fermer l'oeil. "**

_**I**l faut se quitter souvent pour s'aimer toujours._

**A**rthur Kirkland ne parvenait plus à dormir. Il avait beau se gaver de toutes sortes de plantes soi disant médicinales, lire jusqu'a la tombée de la nuit, inventer de nouvelles potions, boire des litres de whisky...rien n'y faisait. Il ne dormait plus.  
Et pourtant. Mister Kirkland n'était pas le genre d'homme à se torturer pour un rien. En tant qu'ancien pirate, il avait appris la dureté et l'indifférence. Pourtant, malgré ses efforts acharnés pour ranger ce minuscule problème dans un coin de son esprit, ses doutes persistaient et même ! Devenaient inlassablement plus nombreux, plus inquiétants encore.

C'est en partie pour cette raison que le gentleman avait consentit à inviter des amis. Mais quel ami pouvait encore l'aider ? Ils l'avaient tous conseillés, à l'aveuglette, car Arthur Kirkland refusait d'affronter le fond du problème, d'en parler. Il s'étaient donc contenté de discuter poliment avec lui, mondains et distants comme de simples connaissances. Mister Kirkland avait ensuite décidé de se retirer dans ses appartements. Mais il s'y était follement ennuyé. Tournant, et re tournant en rond dans sa petite chambre aux multiples bibliothèques, il avait finalement eut l'idée raisonnable d'agir.

Arthur Kirkland connaissait beaucoup de monde. Il n'avait qu'un seul véritable soutien, pourtant, en ce temps là (de nos jours, les choses ont bien changés, mais nous nous plaçons ici au XVIIIe siècle.). L'anglais fit venir Francis Bonnefoy au plus vite.  
Attendant la venue de son conseiller le plus honnête, l'autoproclamé gentleman se jeta dans un de ses plus beaux fauteuils et, s'emparant d'un énorme grimoire, entreprit de se plonger dans ses derniers écrits. Lorsque George, le domestique zélé, pénétra dans la salle, Arthur s'était assoupi devant sa plume. Pensant que son maitre prenait seulement un repos bien mérité, mais passager, il fit entrer Francis, qu'il connaissait fort bien pour son beau langage et ses bonnes manières. Il était évident que George n'avait pas remarqué le sourire satisfait qui se dessina sur les lèvres de celui ci alors qu'il enlevait ses gants.

" Laissez nous seuls George, s'il vous plait. " dit-il en français.

Le domestique sortit prestement, non sans déposer un plateau de pâtisseries sur la table de chevet. Francis y jeta un coup d'œil inquiet: soit c'était un piège, soit son rival avait fait des progrès phénoménaux en cuisines. Il examina une religieuse avec attention et constata avec amusement qu'il s'agissait de friandises françaises.  
Il abandonna le plateau sur la petite table et s'approcha de l'anglais à pas de loups. Il l'admira silencieusement quelques secondes durant, s'apercevant comme pour la première fois de la douceur de ses traits au repos. C'en était presque choquant: ce décalage entre Arthur Kirkland éveillé et ensommeillé. Ses yeux fermés était la seule chose que Francis regrettait vraiment. Il ne pouvait pas voir ces superbes pupilles verdoyantes. Il ne bougea pas plusieurs minutes encore avant de s'emparer du manuscrit gisant sur les genoux du dormeur. Il le parcourut rapidement, reconnaissant l'écriture fine et régulière, ainsi que cette façon si particulière qu'il avait de faire ses "m" et reposa la liasse de papier sur une étagère voisine.

" Arthur " dit-il alors d'une voix claire " Réveille toi... "

L'anglais se mû légèrement, marmottant quelques imperceptibles noms. Francis n'osa pas le secouer, Dieu seul savait comment Arthur le prendrait. Tout dépendait de son humeur; il pouvait aussi bien se lever, grognon, et daigner saluer son invité, comme il était suceptible de le précipiter à la sortie du manoir. Et Francis n'avait pas envie de gâcher les trois heures de voyage. Il s'assit en face de son hôte, croisa les jambes et entreprit de le fixer très attentivement.  
Arthur dormait paisiblement et visiblement profondément. Ses deux émeraudes habituellement étincelantes de colère ou de satisfaction toute anglaise étaient fermées, ses traits si souvent tirés par la fatigue ou l'alcool s'étaient relâchés, et son teint rosé avait pris une teinte pâle qui, Francis en était intimement persuadé, devait faire ressortir ses pupilles prairies d'une magnifique manière.  
Sa fatigue semblait inexistante, à en voir ses traits actuels, pourtant Francis, bien qu'il eût aimé se persuader de la bonne allure de son ami, ne pouvait nier ses soucis. Car l'anglais en avait, des problèmes. France tenta de les énumérer et d'en trouver les solutions possibles. Il n'aimait pas l'esprit d'analyse de son homologue anglophone, il admettait cependant avec bonne grâce que cela lui avait été utile plus d'une fois.

Pour commencer, Arthur était seul. Il se confinait, presque volontairement il faut l'avouer, dans un cocon de solitude qui l'éloignait de ses homologues. De jour en jour, son esprit semblait prendre le large et ses alliés se comptaient sur les doigts de main d'un manchot. Personne ne prenait jamais sa défense, ses aides n'étaient que militaires et son île, plus que jamais, n'était qu'un îlot angoissant pour les uns, méprisable pour les autres. Le seul soutien véritable qui lui restait était Francis. Soutien qu'il -pour une raison ou pour une autre- ne cessait de chasser et de dénigrer. Arthur clamait ne pas avoir besoin d'aide, et il avait raison. C'était de chaleur dont il avait besoin.

Mais ça n'était pas tout. En plus de cette solitude pensante, celle qui lui pâlissait la peau de jour en jour, l'anglais devait faire face à des conflits incessants, et des pourparlers interminables. Plus que jamais, l'économie et la diplomatie de leur monde tournait autour de lui. Il parlait, tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il décidait, on le suivait. Il fautait, on l'incriminait. Ses tâches étaient nombreuses, ses devoirs innombrables, ses fautes fatales. Chaque pas qu'il faisait, qu'il voulait faire lui demandait reflexion, et le pauvre Arthur commençait à en être las. Las d'être un modèle ou une honte montrée du doigt.

Et il avait fallut que cette simple phrase lui tombe dessus, telle une vague mortelle. L'effet avait été immédiat: son cocon, sa solitude et sa morosité l'avaient complétement coupé du monde des semaines durant, on ne l'avait pas vu. Il pleuvait sur l'Angleterre, depuis des semaines.  
Angleterre n'aimait pas Russie. C'était un fait, les deux Nations n'avaient jamais eu de bonnes relations, les boutades allaient bon train entre les deux peuples et leurs cultures s'en retrouvaient diamétralement opposées. En soi, cela n'avait rien d'exceptionnel et personne n'aurait dû s'en inquiéter en temps de paix.  
Mais le problème résidait dans le fait qu'Arthur Kirkland _abhorrait_ Ivan Braginski. La nuance était immense. Il ne s'agissait plus d'Angleterre ou de Russie, plus d'anglais ou de russes. Il s'agissait de Mister Kirkland et de _господин_ Braginski. Deux Nations qui se haïssent n'a rien de choquant. Mais lorsque les personnifications elles mêmes se jouent des tours et se crachent au visage au détour des corridors, les situations tendues s'accumulent et les relations internationales se détériorent. Là, on pouvait qualifier la situation de catastrophique. Car Ivan Braginski était exceptionnellement jeune mais aussi incroyablement puissant pour son âge.

Arthur n'était pas idiot et refusait de se mettre des œillères devant les yeux. Il admettait volontiers que lorsqu'on parlait de pouvoir, Alfred n'était jamais loin. Son petit protégé nourissait un goût puissant et dangereux pour tout ce qui rimait avec possession, indépendance, armes, guerres et jeux d'adultes.  
Celui qui l'avait élevé le savait-il ? Connaissait-il Alfred Jones ? Rien n'était moins sûr, pourtant. Oh, il le côtoyait plus que personne, pouvait se targuer de lui avoir enseigné les ficelles du métier, les petits secrets de chacun, ses connaissances prodigieuses sur la magie et l'ésotérisme, de lui avoir appris à lire, à parler, à charmer, aussi.  
Et bientôt..de lui avoir présenté son maitre à penser...Ivan Braginski.

Voici le principal souci d'Arthur: la rencontre prochaine entre son élève et ce monstre de froid et de cruauté. Du moins, dans l'esprit de l'anglais.

" Arthur ! " s'écria soudainement Francis, sorti de sa torpeur.

L'anglais venait de se lever et passa devant lui, l'ignorant royalement. Il marcha lentement jusqu'à l'étagère voisine, son bois riche brillant de milles feux à la lueur de la bougie. France fixa son homologue un instant, cherchant à se perdre de nouveau, comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, dans les pupilles envoûtantes de l'Angleterre. Mais les prairies de Cornouailles, si vertes et étincellantes avaient fait place à un marécage douteux et verdâtre qui ne laissait aucun espoir à la France.  
L'Angleterre se trouvait au plus bas, et si le pays n'avait pas été si puissant à ce moment là, Francis aurait pu juger que l'île coulerait la semaine suivante.

" Francis ... " dit celui-ci d'une voix monocorde. Il se rassit placidement et, d'un petit geste de la main, invita son hôte à se rassoir à son tour.

Plusieurs minutes s'écoulèrent dans un silence morbide. Le plus jeune prit enfin la parole, il parlait lentement, comme si cela lui faisait mal.

" Je ne sais pas quoi faire Francis ... murmura-t-il presque pour lui même.  
- Laisse-le le voir, je ne vois pas ... commença le français avant de se reprendre, si évidemment, je ne peux te cacher que tu es en droit de t'inquiéter, mais Ivan n'est pas aussi vil que tu sembles le croire.. "

Arthur lui lança un regard foudroyant. France tenta de remettre un peu d'ordre dans ses pensées. L'aversion que son rival portait à la Russie, mélée au tendre amour qu'il vouait à sa colonie semblaient former deux mélanges complétement hétérogènes. Ils ne _pouvaient_ pas se mélanger et convaincre Arthur était tout simplement impossible. Lui même le savait.

" Pourtant tu es obligé " constata Francis avec une once de désespoir pour Arthur. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir qui d'Ivan ou d'Alfred l'énervait le plus. Si l'Angleterre pleurait ses lacs, c'était de leur faute, à tous les deux. Ces deux imbéciles d'enfants. Pourtant en termes cordiaux avec Ivan Braginski, Francis ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une brusque et soudaine haine pour cette nation venue du Froid. Venue faire du mal à Arthur.

" Exactement. " répondit ce dernier, glacial.

Il était obligé de laisser partir son cher et précieux bien. Sa seule et unique faiblesse.

* * *

C'est un rectangle amoureux. Si.


	2. Impatience

Disclaimer & AP: Hetalia n'est pas à moi.

Ca fait des millénaires que je prépare ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira~

* * *

**II- " J'en brûle de hâte ! Comment peux-tu y être indifférent ? "**

_  
Une rencontre fortunée, placée sous le signe du Destin, sans doutes aucun. Arthur Kirkland était un homme de principes. En autres règles, il avait décidé lui même de ne jamais instruire l'art de la rhétorique à sa colonie chérie. Il avait oublié une chose, cependant, la rhétorique, l'art de parler, et de charmer dans le même temps s'apprend seul. Est plus ou moins un don, d'ailleurs. Alfred Jones, force était de le constater, avait un charisme impressionnant pour son âge. Lorsque les deux futurs ennemis s'étaient vus, pour la première fois, à ce bal mondain et bondé, l'œuvre du Destin avait déja commencée.  
Plus tard, ils s'affronteraient, mais le fil rouge jamais ne se détruirait. Jolie prophétie._

* * *

**M**atthew et Alfred partageaient une même chambre, au deuxième étage du Manoir Kirkland.  
Il y faisait toujours clair, et l'ambiance semblait toujours animée, même lorsque qu'elle était vide. Les murs avaient été décorés avec soin, de sorte que les deux colonies se sentent à leur aise, de moelleux fauteuils se trouvaient de chaque côté de l'immense fenêtre, une bibliothèque se tenait du côté gauche de celle ci tandis que deux lits aux couvertures immaculées siégeaient du côté droit. Un épais tapis, qu'Arthur Kirkland avait fait quérir chez les meilleurs marchands étrangers, habillait le sol de façon délicieusement exotique. Alfred aimait s'y étendre, un énorme livre à la main, et s'y endormir quelques heures plus tard, épuisé par ses lectures intensives. Alors, Arthur s'approchait toujours à pas feutrés, le soulevait sans difficultés et le déposait soigneusement dans son lit, non sans omettre de le border affectueusement.

Ces après-midi qu'Alfred passait à s'instruire du Monde, Matthew préférait les utiliser pour jouer ou aider les domestiques. Chose que son frère jugeait absolument incroyable. Matthew arrivait à perdre du temps à aider les domestiques. Mais enfin ! Qu'il les laisse faire leur travail en paix, lui, il devait apprendre, pour devenir une grande Nation, comme Arthur ! Ainsi raisonnait le jeune garçon, et il appliquait bien sûr cette façon de penser à lui-même. Alfred savait tout de ses ainés, il connaissait la géographie de l'Europe sur le bout des ongles, pouvait réciter les grandes dates de chacun des empires actuels, ingurgitait de la poésie, des discours, des textes saints et des proverbes antiques par milliers, se délectait des nouvelles que l'on chuchotait parmi les servants et surtout, par dessus tout, Alfred adulait son tuteur.  
L'Angleterre était à cette époque un puissant empire, craint, respecté, admiré, jamais moqué, de peur de se faire déclarer une guerre qui, tous le savaient, serait sans merci. Car Arthur Kirkland dégageait une aura particulière, faite d'angoisse, de malice et de cruauté. Tous connaissaient ses activités de pirates et son talent au combat en faisait frémir plus d'un. Ces derniers temps, la seule personne dont l'anglais était proche était Francis, avec qui il «partageait des colonies» et, bien sûr, son majordome, George. Ses frères ne l'appréciaient guère et l'évitaient plus qu'ils ne le saluaient, feignant de ne pas le connaître ou le jaugeant avec peur s'ils se sentaient trop faibles face à son actuelle grandeur. Oui, les Treize Colonies avaient de quoi aduler l'Empire Britannique.

Et elles ne manquaient pas de le faire: à chaque occasion, Alfred s'accrochait aux chevilles de son tuteur et le suppliait de l'instruire, de l'emmener aux pourparlers, de lui présenter ses amis, ses ennemis, de lui apprendre à manier l'épée, à monter à cheval...car ces simples activités lui étaient enseignées par de très grands professeurs, mais pas par son cher Arthur. Ce fol amour et cette admiration absolument débordante que la jeune colonie portait à son «sauveur» n'inquiétait personne, amusait même Francis qui considérait les caprices et les excès d'Alfred avec affection. En réalité, seul Matthew restait un peu froid face à tout ça. Il aimait Arthur, évidemment, bien qu'il eût une légère préférence pour son papa, il faisait tout pour le cacher et on n'y voyait que du feu. Mais les débordements d'Alfred l'effrayaient et il en venait à se demander jusqu'où tout cela irait. Parfois, il tentait de calmer son frère jumeau, lui rappelant qu'Arthur n'était pas le seul puissant Empire au monde, que Francis restait tout aussi compétant en matière d'arts et de culture...mais rien n'y faisait. Matthew se félicitait d'essayer, et tentait de ne pas s'inquiéter plus. D'ailleurs, il n'y pensait guère, ces derniers temps.

Alfred, étendu sur son tapis favori, tournait les pages de l'énorme livre avec un soin presque exagéré. Il admirait les images, semblait s'émerveiller de chaque mot et poussait parfois de petits cris de surprise, ébahi d'un fait d'armes ou d'un discours particulièrement impressionnant. Matthew lui jetait quelque regard suspicieux, alors qu'il se demandait de quoi pouvait bien traiter l'ouvrage. Il hésitait grandement à poser la question à son frère, apparemment tout à fait concentré dans sa lecture. Ce fut après quelques instant de silence que le timide Matthieu se lança.

« Alfred, de quoi parle ce livre ? »

On distinguait aisément les deux frères de par la tonalité de leurs voix. Alfred avait dans son ton quelque chose d'agréablement insolent, de téméraire, d'exubérant, de farouche, une pointe de fierté déplacée qui ravissait Arthur, sous les regards désapprobateurs qui lui lançait.  
Matthew, lui, possédait une voix douce, charmante, délicieusement sucrée, sans aucune flatterie cependant, semblant naturellement gentille et calme, laissant transparaitre tout le caractère conciliant de la jeune nation.  
A cet instant là, Alfred leva donc les yeux vers son jumeau, et poussa un léger soupir avant de daigner lui répondre.

« Ca traite d'un grand Empire. Mais tu ne connais peut-être pas, toi qui ne t'instruit jamais. »

Il y avait un léger accent dédaigneux dans sa voix, mais Matthew n'y prêta guère attention. Il hocha la tête comme pour enjoindre son frère à continuer.

« L'Empire de Russie » murmura Alfred, se tournant vers la fenêtre. « On ne peut pas rêver meilleur Destin. »

Matthew soutint son regard. Ce dernier sembla affolé d'un seul coup, comme si une terrible catastrophe approchait, imminente, et qu'il ne pouvait strictement rien faire d'autre que rester planté là, à y assister complètement impuissant. Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à son jeune jumeau mais n'y parvint pas. Il ne savait pas quoi dire. En soi, l'intérêt qu'Alfred portait aux grands Empires était compréhensible, voire souhaitable: comment blâmer son ambition ? Il n'était rien, et espérait vainement devenir quelque chose ! Mais la passion dévorante qu'il entretenait vis à vis de l'Empire de Russie inquiétait Matthew. Elle n'avait absolument rien à voir avec cette admiration polie, respectueuse, presque divine que l'élève avait pour son tuteur. Elle ne ressemblait en rien à l'éblouissement que lui causaient les Empires Austro-Hongrois ou Espagnol. Non, elle tenait d'exaltation pure, plus qu'un simple engoument elle constituait une vénération angoissante, trop proche de l'amour malsain pour le jeune Matthew qui voyait tout cela d'un très mauvais oeil.

Il se redressa sur ses couvertures immaculées et, reprenant son souffle, entreprit d'exprimer sa pensée. Il tenta de s'inspirer de son propre tuteur, dont la prestance le ravissait, mais il n'y parvint pas vraiment, rougissant légèrement de colère et de honte.

« Alfred, tu sais bien ce qu'Arthur pense de lui ! Tu ne devrais pas trop … trop …»

Il n'arrivait pas à blâmer sincérement son frère. Le sentiment qu'il éprouvait n'était que de la crainte, la peur que l'on a de l'inconnu, tout bêtement. Comment exprimer cela de façon à convaincre le passionné Alfred ?

« Mais Matthew, allons, ce n'est pas parce qu'Arthur s'en méfie -ce qui est normal- que je dois faire de même » argumenta justement son frère en se relevant.  
Il se planta devant Matthew avec insolence, plongeant ses yeux dans ses iris hésitantes avec amusement.

« Et puis, je sais à quoi m'en tenir, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Son jumeau ne bougea pas. Il réfléchissait. Et se disait que ces paroles douces auraient pu le rassurer. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette terrible lueur dans les yeux d'Alfred.  
Il semblait passionné...ardent...exalté...

« D'ailleurs, tu sais ce qui me ferais plaisir ? » continua-t-il comme si ne rien n'était, « Devine ce qui me ferait plaisir, mon doux Matthew ! »

Ce dernier hésita encore, toujours plongé dans ses réflexions. Il sembla à peine sortir de son monde de pensées lorsque son frère s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit et qu'il le poussa en arrière. Matthew resta sur le dos un instant, se laissant faire par son jumeau, fixant le plafond comme s'il allait lui tomber sur la tête. Il se disait « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, je ne sais pas quoi faire » et le répétait incessamment, comme si cela allait lui porter conseil.  
Puis il ouvrit de grands yeux éberlués, se rendant compte qu'Alfred le fixait, réprobateur.

« Tu ne m'écoutes même pas ! » gémit-t-il, se couchant sur le dos à son tour. Il tourna la tête du côté de Matthew et lui répéta avec enthousiasme: « Devine ce qui me ferait très plaisir »

Le plus calme émit un petit bruit exprimant son ignorance à ce sujet. Alfred fit la moue, comme s'il eût attendu une réponse, qu'elle soit juste ou fausse, n'importe laquelle. Il détestait quand Matthew ne s'affirmait pas, ne parlait pas, baissait la tête, et surtout, donnait l'impression d'avoir peur de lui.

« J'aimerais que tu m'accompagnes.» dit-il avec grand calme. Il essayait de contenir sa frustration face à la passivité de son jumeau.

Il le fixa avec des yeux de merlan frit, hésitant encore une fois à répondre de peur de blesser Alfred. Il tripota une de ses mèches de cheveux et répondit d'une toute petite voix.

« De quoi tu parles, Alfred ...t'accompagner où ? »

La réaction des Treize Colonies fut habituelle: vive et exagérée. Il prit son frère par les épaules et le posta face à lui, le forçant avec violence à lui faire face.

« Matthew, comment peux-tu porter si peu d'importance à ce qui t'entoure ! Aux autres, à la politique, au Monde ! Matthew, au Monde !» s'emporta-t-il, « Je te parle du bal qu'Ivan...que l'Empire Russe tient la semaine prochaine.»

Le futur Canada sursauta à l'entente du nom Russe, comme si il eût été une insulte. On ne pouvait l'en blâmer, dans le Manoir Kirkland, ce nom là relevait du blasphème. Il réfléchit un instant à la question, semblant se poser des questions quand à son exactitude puis répondit d'une voix faible:

« Non je n'y vais pas ...» Il sembla chercher un argument « ...c'est pour les adultes. »

Alfred le fixa, de ses immenses yeux cyan, l'air effaré, presque outré d'une telle façon de penser.

« Et alors ? Je veux faire comme eux, je suis aussi cultivé et intelligent, je ne vois pas pourquoi j'en serais privé ! Puis Arthur...» il prononça ce nom comme s'il eût été sacré «...m'a autorisé à y aller ! Alors j'irai. Et toi aussi. »  
Il sortit précipitamment de la chambre, coupant son jumeau dans l'objection qu'il tentait de formuler.

Matthew resta seul dans sa chambre un très long moment. Jusqu'à qu'on l'appelle au salon. La voix d'Arthur. Quoi encore...


	3. Curiosité

**Disclaimer & AP**: Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser du retard, j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu ! Ensuite je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture, même si malheureusement, ce chapitre est relativement court...

Hetalia n'est point à moi !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Curiosité**

_**Rappel: la fic se joue vers 1752**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**« L**orsqu'on demandait à Ivan ce qu'il détestait le plus chez ses ennemis, le russe répondait toujours "l'hypocrisie". Il était franc et toujours sincère dans ce qu'il entreprenait. Aussi, les cachotteries et les messes basses avaient tendance à l'agacer, voire à le blesser. Il répondait aussi parfois "la suffisance" car il estimait l'humilité plus que tout. Il lui arrivait d'ajouter "L'arrogance" et "L'optimisme exacerbé". Et tout allait bien comme ça. Jusqu'a ce qu'il rencontre Alfred Jones. » _

**Ce n'est pas la faute du miroir si les visages sont de travers**

**[Proverbe Russe]**

**C**'en était fini; il était bel et bien fou. Pas au sens commun du terme, selon lui, en tout cas. Mais fou de fatigue, fou d'exaspération, fou d'angoisse, ça assurément, il l'était. Et bientôt, lorsqu'elle le ferait venir une nouvelle -et énième- fois, il sombrerait dans la folle lassitude qui le prenait chaque soir. Oh, il mentirait en disant qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Elle était plus que compétente et possédait d'indéniables qualités, mais certaines de ses folies ne lui plaisaient guère.

Une parmi tant d'autres: inviter Francis Bonnefoy. Non pas qu'Ivan n'appréciait pas la France, très loin de là, si j'ose dire. Ses sentiments envers le français étaient divers, mais généralement positifs: il l'admirait plus que tout, Francis incarnait un modèle, un idéal qu'il n'était pas capable d'atteindre. Il avait tellement de culture, tellement qu'il lui semblait s'instruire à chacune de ses visites qu'il attendait souvent avec grande impatience. Seulement, aujourd'hui, il était bien trop occupé et terriblement angoissé, et il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que le français le voie débordé de la sorte, c'était honteux et gênant.

Il était attendu pour l'heure du déjeuner, et au plus grand malheur d'Ivan, Francis pouvait se targuer d'être ponctuel, surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de déjeuner, ou même de souper. Ah, malheur. Il ne pouvait pas se plaindre d'Elizabeth, elle était plutôt douce avec lui, et c'était assez rare chez ses dirigeants pour être noté. Bien sûr, elle avait ses défauts, son obsession permanente pour Francis, par exemple. Ivan se demandait parfois si elle n'en était pas vraiment amoureuse, et pour qu'il en vienne à penser des choses pareilles, il en fallait beaucoup.

« Votre invité est arrivé, Monsieur »

Il sourit légèrement, finalement résigné à affronter Francis et ses regards (trop) inquisiteurs et s'installa dans un fauteuil étonnamment sobre, faisant signe au domestique de le faire venir. Il fit servir du thé et apporter des entremets avant de soupirer longuement, persuadé qu'il allait faire une quelconque maladresse. La porte s'entrouvrit, et Francis pénétra dans la salle comme un capitaine sur son vaisseau, quoique la comparaison fût plus adaptée dans le cas d'Arthur.

« Ivan ! » s'écria-t-il presque immédiatement, « Tu as toujours l'air si soucieux, tu devrais te promener à Paris, tu aurais bien meilleure mine ! »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher poliment la tête. Il s'étonnait toujours de voir comme Francis était bien habillé, il n'osait pas lui dire cependant, de peur de passer pour un habile flatteur, mais sa grâce l'impressionnait beaucoup. Parfois, il parvenait même à comprendre sa francophile de tsarine.

Contrairement à ce que lui avaient insufflé ses angoisses passagères, tout se passa terriblement bien. Ils discutèrent longuement de tout et rien, d'arts, d'écrits et même de potins -il en avait parfois honte mais Francis s'en délectait-. Puis, comme souvent, ils en vinrent à des sujets plus sérieux, et baisèrent la voix, persuadé que le monde entier pouvait écouter leur conversation, sournoisement plaqué contre la lourde porte fermée.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut un mondain «Et comment se porte Arthur ?» qui changea brusquement le ton -autrefois léger- de la discussion.

Francis, qui n'affectionnait ni la guerre, ni les conflits, répondit immédiatement que « Arthur allait très bien » sans réellement y réfléchir. A vrai dire, que l'Angleterre soit heureuse ou non, ça ne se discernait pas sur le visage d'Arthur. Et ces derniers temps, et bien...

« Pour être honnête...il est inquiet »

Ivan afficha un sourire enfantin et se rapprocha de son homologue français, visiblement intéressé par la tournure que prenait la discussion auparavant si courtoise. Le rose monta aux joues de son vis-à-vis, qui venait visiblement de s'apercevoir de son erreur.

« Enfin...tu n'aimes pas particulièrement Arthur, alors peut-être que ça n'a pas d'importance pour vous, si vous voulez bien m'excuser...»

Dans un froissement caractéristique de tissus, Francis se leva et, saluant Ivan de la manière la plus calme et polie qu'il soit, il s'apprêta à sortir. Son malaise se lisait partout sur son corps et sur son visage, il était comme imprimé dans sa manière de se comporter...quel mauvais espion il faisait...

Le russe affichait toujours un léger sourire, qui, lorsqu'on prenait le temps de le détailler, apparaissait quelque peu amer. Comme c'était amusant, cette imprudence française, et cette manière habile de passer du tutoiement au vouvoiement, juste par sureté.

« Je m'excuse pour le dérangement et vous souhai...» continua prestement Francis. Il jetait des coups d'oeils furtifs à la porte d'entrée, comme si, à chaque instant, Arthur pouvait la franchir et laisser éclater sa divine fureur (il exagérait un peu).

Inquiet, il n'attendit pas la réponse de son compagnon pour se diriger vers la sortie. Il eut l'impression de courir à toutes jambes, mais pourtant, il n'avançait guère. Et la raison en était toute simple: on venait de lui agripper la manche. Il se retourna vivement et fit face à un Ivan apparemment de très joyeuse humeur, ce qui était toujours mauvais signe.

« Cher ami » commença-t-il, sur le ton de la conversation, « Vous me parliez de Kirkland, alors je vous prie de continuer. »

Il coula un regard vers Francis, l'invitant sans doute à se rassoir. C'était un de ces regards que l'on ne défie pas, à moins d'avoir perdu la raison. Il soupira et repris place dans son fauteuil, ne pouvant s'empêcher de serrer les accoudoirs, comme s'ils avaient le quelconque moyen de le rassurer. Pourquoi ses visites finissaient inéluctablement de cette manière ?

« Arthur est inquiet et je ne sais pas pourquoi, Ivan » déclara Francis en croisant les jambes. Il espérait fort avoir été suffisamment convainquant.

« Très bien, Bonnefoy ». Francis étouffa un soupir de soulagement. « Je vois que je peux compter sur votre honnêteté sans pareille. ». Soupir de soulagement bien vite oublié. Il croisa les bras cette fois, et ne répondit pas.

« Ce que cela voulait dire, Francis..» lâcha Ivan au bout d'un moment «...c'est que je vous pense absolument malhonnête.»

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Francis avait la sale impression de subir un interrogatoire, il se sentait victime face à cet immense enfant, qu'il considérait encore comme une petite nation en devenir. Les yeux améthystes du russe semblaient l'analyser, percer ses moindres défenses tandis que lui ne savait plus vraiment quoi faire.

« Ivan, je m'excuse.. Je.. » tenta-t-il.

Braginski ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer, il se contenta d'un petit geste de la main et afficha un sourire plus doux que les précédents. Francis retint un nouveau soupir de soulagement.

« Je sais que la raison qui vous pousse à mentir est noble, Francis, c'est pourquoi...»

Son regard se fit plus sucré encore, et sa voix avait retrouvé une sonorité bienveillante. Le français pouvait presque sentir le sang affluer de nouveau dans tout son corps, comme s'il sortait d'une douloureuse période d'hibernation.

«...c'est pourquoi je veux que vous me disiez la vérité. Je ne veux pas avoir à vous l'arracher, vous comprenez ? »

La salle sembla se refermer sur elle-même, comme si tout l'entourage du russe s'était soudainement congelé. Ou n'était-ce qu'une impression ? Francis ne sentait plus rien, si ce n'était un froid insupportable, une sensation de peur glaciale.

« Arthur était inquiet. Mais je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi. » murmura-t-il finalement, « Je pense que … »

Ivan avait croisé les jambes à son tour et détaillait Francis, ses yeux mi-clos. Une curiosité irrépressible peignait son visage

« ...je pense que c'est à cause d'Alfred.. tu sais, il veut absolument venir à ton bal. »

Et brusquement, sans que Francis ne puisse le prévoir, l'atmosphère se détendit. Ou plus exactement, il ne fit plus froid, et le calme placide de la campagne revint envelopper le petit salon.

Ivan, lui, ne semblait pas moins inquiétant. Il arborait une expression indéfinissable, à mi chemin entre la satisfaction, l'intérêt et l'angoisse.

« Merci Francis. »

Il ne dit rien de plus, et ce durant plusieurs minutes. N'osant pas se lever immédiatement, de peur de devoir affronter une nouvelle fois une des colères subites d'Ivan, Francis préféra jeter un oeil au balcon. Son homologue, lui, ne daigna pas bouger. Il avait fait apporter du papier et une plume et s'appliquait à rédiger une lettre, visiblement, cela semblait lui tenir à coeur: il ne faisait plus attention à rien.

Il semblait même avoir oublié son invité.

On raccompagna Francis un peu plus tard, après le souper. Ils avaient fini par reprendre leur conversation et s'étaient quittés en bon terme comme toujours, mais une seule petite remarque d'Ivan avait suffit à troubler la nonchalance caractéristique du français.

« La jeune colonie peut venir. Je pense que cela pourrait être bénéfique.»

D'instinct, il savait qu'il ne devait pas en parler à Arthur, sous aucun prétexte. Mais il mourrait d'envie de partager son inquiétude.

Et surtout son incompréhension.

Ivan déchira la lettre pour la quatrième fois. Il s'accouda au balcon et respira l'air frais de la nuit, espérant peut-être y inspirer un peu de courage. Il n'avait pas la plume légère de Francis et peinait à rédiger invitations et lettres de recommandations, sans parler de sa colère latente qui ne cessait de le hanter depuis l'heure du déjeuner. Il n'avait pas voulu effrayer Francis, mais quelque part, il savait qu'il devait le faire, un peu comme si le destin lui-même le lui avait ordonné.

« Il faut qu'il vienne. » pensait-il malgré lui.

Il connaissait très mal Alfred, de son point de vue, ce n'était qu'une des multiples colonies de l'agaçant Captain Kirkland, rien de plus. Il afficha un sourire légèrement sarcastique en y songeant et se repris assez vite. Mais, sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi, il savait que cette colonie là avait de l'avenir, ou du moins, qu'elle pourrait lui apporter quelque chose. Ses terres étaient bien placées pour commencer, mais là n'était pas le plus important.

_Il était curieux_. Très curieux, et d'ailleurs, c'était bien tout ce qu'il savait de lui. Mais cela suffisait à l'intriguer. La plupart des jeunes Nations préfèrent rester dans leur coins, ou avec leurs tuteurs, elles sont timides et n'aiment pas se mêler aux autres qui les intimident.

Lui, au contraire de tous, recherchait la célébrité, la gloire, la connaissance. Ce n'était que de l'instinct, mais il voulait le rencontrer, rien que pour le voir en chair et en os.

Il rentra dans le petit salon et se jeta dans un de ses fauteuils préférés. Puis, sans réfléchir, il s'empara une nouvelle fois de sa plume et rédigea une nouvelle lettre.

Celle-ci était parfaite.

* * *

Désolée, c'est probablement un peu court, mais je pouvais pas vraiment faire durer le chapitre =(  
Le prochain sera certainement plus long !

Et également, pour ceux qui s'intéressent à mon travail, vous pouvez me poser des questions ici : " formspring[dot]me/devilinthebox " , je me ferais un plaisir de vous répondre !

N'hésitez pas à reviewer, comme d'habitude ! = )


	4. Décision

**Disclaimer & Avant Propos **: Désolée pour l'attente, encore une fois ! J'espère que vous êtes toujours motivés pour lire la suite de cette petite histoire ! Les choses deviennent un peu plus intéressantes, ou plutôt, elles se compliquent. On se retrouve la prochaine fois pour le fameux bal!

Hetalia appartient à son auteur.

* * *

**Chapitre 4 – Décision**

_Give me back my innocence cos I wish to dream again _  
_Like I never outgrew my old playground _  
_Where the sun sets slowly with a golden crown and the leaves sing lullabies 'round vacant swings_

_Poets of the Fall_

**

* * *

**

**1752  
Soir du Bal.  
Russie.**_  
St-Pétersbourg_

Il avait beau cligner des yeux, la salle ne disparaissait pas, il était bien là, petite goutte d'eau perdue au milieu de cette gigantesque mer de pieds, de mains, de têtes toutes si semblables et différentes à la fois. Suffocant presque devant l'immensité de cet inconnu, il hésita presque à faire un pas, de peur de se noyer. Tel un petit enfant tiraillé entre le désir de nager et celui de rester où il a pied, il pataugea difficilement entre les silhouettes qui semblaient en mouvement perpétuel. Il serra la lettre qu'il tenait fébrilement entre ses doigts fins, terrorisé à l'idée de l'égarer, étrangement excité à l'idée qu'un étranger s'en empare et la lise, cependant. Presque tenté de la confier à un quelconque humain, il renonça assez vite. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Quelque chose d'important, et il ne se noierait pas en chemin, il resterait en apnée, quand bien même il devrait se perdre dans cet océan vivant, il nagerait, nagerait jusqu'à lui, et cette lettre serait sa bouée.

**1752.  
Deux jours avant le bal.  
Angleterre.**_  
Quelque part, dans la campagne reculée, aux alentours de Londres._

Il avait reçu une lettre qu'il serrait encore très fort entre ses mains. Presque comme un trésor, il ne voulait pas la perdre, et la chérissait, l'embrassait, n'osait pas la décacheter. Il courrait, sans vraiment faire attention à où il allait, il courrait, renversant servants et chandeliers, il courrait presque comme si sa vie en dépendait. La raison ne lui revint qu'une fois parvenu devant le petit salon où Arthur prenait sa collation habituelle.

A cette heure-ci, il devait être occupé à lire les nouvelles, ou à rédiger quelques importantes missives. Il ne put réprimer un léger sourire : Arthur était décidément bien facile à anticiper. Il était terriblement intelligent et sournois, mais également tristement routinier, et c'est bien ce qui manquait à Alfred. Si il n'avait ne serait-ce qu'un avantage sur son tuteur, c'était celui ci. Il incarnait une sorte de chaos aveugle, incontrôlable, un peu étrange, là où Arthur était l'ordre, la raison et, bien malgré lui, la rassurante routine. La colonie constata avec allégresse qu'elle ne s'était pas trompée. Arthur se trouvait bien là, posé sur son luxueux fauteuil, à parcourir les nouvelles du matin. Il les faisait toujours venir le plus rapidement possible, observateur méticuleux du monde qui l'entourait, il semblait toujours anxieux, angoissé, à l'idée que l'on en sache plus que lui. Ces derniers temps, il se comportait un peu comme une divinité, le maitre absolu d'un monde qui n'existait que pour le servir, attitude qui n'avait attiré que des ennuis aux Nations qui l'avaient adoptée. Mais Arthur était différent, Arthur ne se tromperait pas, il en était intimement persuadé, bien qu'il n'arrive pas à décider si cela l'attristait ou l'excitait.

Quelle serait sa place, à lui, lorsqu'il régnerait sur le monde ? Se souviendrait-il seulement de la petite colonie qu'il avait tenté d'éduquer ? L'oublierait-il, le mépriserait-il comme ces lointains esclaves qui le fournissaient ? Deviendrait-il un simple servant soumis à ses ordres lui aussi ? Ces questions là faisaient partie intégrante de son quotidien, elles le hantaient de plus en plus souvent, et, étrangement, il n'osait pas en parler à Matthew. Il avait ce sentiment inexplicable, comme si ça ne le concernait que lui, lui et Arthur. Il était terrorisé à l'idée de perdre la place du jeune favori, de l'élève chéri, du chouchou, la fierté d'Arthur. Pourtant, c'était comme si son âme, son esprit hurlait de désespoir à l'idée de reposer éternellement sur ce trône-là. Intérieurement, il dépérissait, et ne cessait de se représenter le visage de la Liberté, demoiselle qu'il était intimement persuadé de rencontrer un jour ou l'autre.

« Dois-je faire atteler des chevaux, _sir_ ? »

Alfred manqua de sursauter. Il se sentit bien naïf, d'avoir pensé qu'Arthur se trouvait seul dans son cabinet. Il y avait toujours un de ces humains dans les parages, un majordome ou un servant, prêt à lui préparer son thé. Il avait probablement été trompé par le calme qui régnait dans le château, pas le moindre bruit de pas, pas la moindre voix. La plupart des humains, des nobles conviés au bal étaient déjà partis depuis quelques jours, car le voyage était atrocement long.

« Vous savez bien qu'il est trop tard pour être à l'heure au bal » répliqua froidement Arthur. Il put l'entendre siroter son darjelling. Le majordome répondit quelques mots d'une voix trop faible pour être comprise.

« Je ne serai pas en retard. J'utilise mes propres moyens de locomotion. »

Alfred n'eut pas à s'interroger longtemps quant à la nature de ces fameux moyens de locomotion. Il savait déjà, à force de longues années d'insistances, que les Nations ne se déplaçaient pas exactement comme les humains. Il ne savait pas de quelle manière, précisément, mais Arthur parvenait à passer de la grande salle à sa chambre en moins de deux minutes dix secondes, ce qui était parfaitement impossible, même en courant très vite. Il avait déjà essayé. Plusieurs fois. Son mentor avait fini par lui faire une petite démonstration de ce miracle. Il s'agissait plus ou moins d'une téléportation, comme la plupart des êtres éthérés en sont capables, bien que la plupart des Nations n'utilisent pas vraiment ce don. D'une part car il n'est pas aisé à maitriser, il a fallu des années d'entrainement à Arthur pour le dompter parfaitement, et il doit son talent à son affinité particulière pour la magie. D'autre part, et surtout, parce que les Nations ont horreur d'être assimilées à des fantômes, des esprits, ou pire, des démons. Alfred en avait simplement déduit qu'elles n'aimaient pas qu'on leur rappelle leur immortalité, ce qu'il ne pouvait vraiment pas comprendre. Certes, peut-être était-il jaloux, au fond, jaloux de leurs dons, jaloux de leur statut, jaloux de leur pouvoir. Il n'acceptait pas que ces êtres fabuleux cherchent à dissimuler leur supériorité à tout prix. N'étaient-ils pas là pour guider l'espèce humaine ? Pour les aider ou les diriger ? Il ne voulait pas les imiter, ni les mépriser. Il voulait les aimer et les surpasser.

« Ainsi, vous partirez plus tard ? Demanda le majordome, dans la petite salle voisine.

Exactement. Je partirai ce soir. Je serai à St Petersbourg demain matin. »

Le regard de la jeune colonie passa du petit cabinet entr'ouvert à la précieuse missive qu'il serrait entre ses mains blanches. Il approcha la lettre de son visage et en observa le cachet. Un frisson courut le long de son dos, il resta un instant incrédule. Le message provenait tout droit de l'Empire Russe. Il retourna l'enveloppe, espérant peut-être dénicher un indice de plus, mais il n'y avait rien d'autre que son nom, son nom à lui.

Une lettre pour lui.

Juste pour lui.

_De Russie_

« Alfred ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Le jeune garçon sursauta, pour de vrai, cette fois. Il plaça instinctivement une main devant la bouche de son frère, attendit quelques instants, et la retira lentement. Personne ne l'avait entendu, visiblement. Arthur devait être plongé dans son courrier. (« Probablement une lettre de Francis » pensa amèrement Alfred, sans raison apparente)

« Je... Rien. Je retournais dans ma chambre, répondit-t-il, dissimulant maladroitement la lettre derrière son dos.  
-Tu as reçu du courrier ? demanda Matthew, étonné. Je pensais que seul Arthur..  
-Non ! J'ai rien reçu ! Enfin. Si. Mais il ne faut pas le dire d'accord ? Murmura précipitamment Alfred pour toute réponse.

Il n'attendit pas que son jumeau réplique et s'enfuit soudainement en direction du parc. Comme possédé par un démon, il semblait en proie à une véritable fureur. Il fallait absolument qu'il ouvre cette lettre, la curiosité et la tentation se mêlaient, créant une sorte de bouillon insoutenable dans son esprit. Jamais il ne s'était senti aussi exalté et pêcheur à la fois. Et cette toute nouvelle sensation, qu'il apprendrait à apprivoiser avec le temps, ne lui déplaisait pas.

Matthew était resté plusieurs minutes, debout, au milieu du corridor vide, après que son frère se soit enfuit à toutes jambes. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il n'avait pas cherché à le suivre, il ne l'avait pas appelé, il n'avait pas été chercher Arthur. Il n'avait rien fait d'autre que le regarder s'engouffrer entre les haies du jardin. Lorsqu'il fut hors de vue, la jeune colonie coula un regard de la porte en face de lui jusqu'au parquet. Une tâche rouge attira son attention. Il se baissa lentement, comme s'il s'apprêtait à attraper un papillon, et s'empara de la chose tombée à ses pieds.

Un cachet de haute facture.

Un très beau cachet de cire étincelant.

Tout droit venu de cette lointaine contrée où l'on ne voyait jamais le soleil.

L'instant suivant parut durer une éternité, son hésitation était telle qu'il hésita à reposer le cachet à sa place et à faire comme si cette maudite chose n'avait jamais existé. Mais, étant un jeune garçon non seulement obéissant mais intelligent, il fit appel à son bon sens. Il devait prévenir Arthur, absolument. Il était peut-être même déjà trop tard. Pourtant, la situation était grave, plus grave qu'il ne le réalisait, songea-t-il. Quelques jours plus tôt, Arthur l'avait fait appeler, lui faisant promettre de ne plus parler de _ce _bal à Alfred. Car, malgré ses doutes, leur tuteur avait décidé de s'y rendre seul. Oh, bien sûr, Alfred avait hurlé, mais la volonté d'Arthur était inébranlable et ses décisions étaient irrévocables. Les jours suivants avaient été atroces : Alfred boudait, comme il savait si bien le faire, Arthur se montrait plus rigide et froid qu'il n'en avait l'habitude, et lui Matthew, se retrouvait prisonnier dans cette aura malsaine de rancœur et de méfiance. Heureusement, leurs relations avaient fini par s'adoucir et la tension semblait totalement oubliée. A première vue, du moins.

Et cette lettre de Russie qui venait tout gâcher.

**1752  
Matin du bal.**  
Russie.  
St-Pétersbourg

Sir Kirkland, parti légèrement en avance de son château de province, venait juste d'arriver à St-Pétersbourg lorsque midi sonna. A cette heure-ci, les marchés étaient se terminaient et les rues se vidaient, ce qui n'était pas pour le déranger. Loin d'aimer la foule, il tenta de l'éviter pour se retrouver finalement un peu à l'écart du centre ville, là où se succédaient calèches et luxueuses voitures à quatre chevaux. Arthur étouffa un soupir, entre soulagement et lassitude. Il n'avait certes, pas réellement envie de croiser Braginski, ce soir là, mais alors qu'il se figurait Alfred jouant paisiblement au château, en Angleterre, il retrouvait un semblant de sourire. Car la situation aurait pu être bien pire.

« Tu montes ou tu dors ici ? »

Arthur se retourna vivement et fit face à la superbe voiture stationnée à quelques mètres. A ne pas en douter, Francis se trouvait à l'intérieur. Le cocher portait un costume d'un goût douteux, mais que l'on qualifiait « d'excellent » en bonne société. Sans parler de ces fortes mais tout de même élégantes effluves de parfum. Sans offrir un sourire au français, Arthur s'engouffra à l'intérieur de la voiture et s'assit en face de son si cher voisin.

« Merci d'être venu. Oh, toujours aussi élégants les cochers français, fit-il, un léger sourire goguenard se dessinant sur ses lèvres.  
-Ton sarcasme me va droit au coeur, Arthur. Figure toi que chez nous, on sait s'habiller, répliqua posément Francis, et on sait aussi cuisiner.  
-Quelle est la prochaine étape ? Le parfum ? »

Francis rougit légèrement avant de protester :

« Je _porte _du parfum ! De très bonne qualité, soit dit en passant, le der- commença-t-il, avant qu'Arthur ne l'interrompe.  
-Ah. Ah, désolé j'ai pensé que cette odeur insoutenable provenait de cet atroce bouquet de fleurs à ta gauche. »

Le silence s'installa entre les deux Nations. Arthur semblait positivement narquois, à présent, tandis que Francis grogna quelque chose comme « D'accord, t'as gagné. Pour cette fois. » avant de reprendre maladroitement :

« Arthur, tu as finalement... »

Il hésitait à aborder ce sujet sensible. Il y avait quelques jours de cela, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer en France après une visite rapide en Angleterre, Arthur lui avait confié ses craintes, il lui avait demandé des conseils, ce qui n'arrivait une fois par siècle, lorsqu'il avait de la chance. Pourtant, leur conversation avait mal terminé. Elle avait si mal terminé qu'il s'était attendu à voir Alfred aux côtés d'Arthur, ce soir là.

« Tu as convaincu Alfred de rester en Angleterre ? » termina-t-il à voix basse, comme s'il eût s'agit d'un secret, « C'est … formidable. »

Il n'était pas sincère. Il aurait dû, bien sûr, trouver cela à la fois incroyable et rassurant, mais sa dernière conversation avec Ivan l'avait laissé avec bien des interrogations. Sans réellement savoir pourquoi, il savait que les choses ne s'arrêteraient pas là, qu'Ivan ne laisserait pas Alfred seul en Angleterre, qu'Alfred n'attendrait pas sagement dans sa chambre et qu'il aurait dû en parler à Arthur bien avant.

« Tu sembles à la fois désespéré et hébété, Francis, ton expression faciale est fascinante. » railla l'anglais, plus détendu, « Alfred est mieux là bas. Tu verras. Il n'a rien a faire avec Ivan. »

Un instant de silence. Partagé entre l'honnêteté et la douceur qui le caractérisait si bien, Francis doutait. Il avait le choix de confier ses doutes à Arthur, de lui dire qu'Alfred serait probablement là bas, qu'Ivan se serait chargé du voyage, qu'il y était peut être en ce moment. Il devait lui dire qu'il avait échoué, l'autre jour, que sa conversation avec Braginski avait été un échec total, que, au contraire, il avait ravivé son intêret pour la jeune colonie. Il devrait confesser sa défaire, se faire du tort, devant Arthur. Ce qui l'en empêchait ? D'une part sa fierté, d'une part sa profonde affection pour l'anglais. Pourquoi l'anéantir alors qu'il pouvait s'arranger pour qu'Arthur ne croise pas Alfred ? Il lui suffisait de se racheter, d'éviter le désastre de justesse. Oui, simplement ça.

« Oui. Il n'a rien à faire avec Ivan. Tout à fait... »

_Oh, au contraire, il a beaucoup trop à faire avec lui._

Quelque part ailleurs, une petite colonie nommée Matthew paniquait. Arthur parti. Alfred disparu. Peu de majordomes, une poignée de servants maladroits, personne à qui se confier.

Un seau de cire entre les mains.

Si la jeune colonie avait été d'un tempérament plus entier, oh, qu'il aurait haï Ivan Braginski, à cet instant précis. Mais il se contenta de chercher, il se contenta de s'évertuer à trouver une idée géniale. Quelque chose qui sauverait Alfred... _Il ne faut pas le dire, Matthew, d'accord ?_ Le garçon soupira longuement. Oh, si Alfred, il allait falloir le dire.

Et vite.

* * *

Dans le prochain chapitre, un peu d'action ! Je sais pas encore si le bal va prendre un ou deux chapitres, à voir ~

Oubliez pas les reviews si vous avez aimé =)


End file.
